Approximately 85% of the 333 residues from the gene 32 DNA-binding protein of bacteriophase T4 has been sequenced. The in vitro translated LDH-X of mouse testis poly A-RNA was identified by specific immunoprecipitation using rabbit anti-LDH serum.